Supoor Hero
}} is a Rank A Wind-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. Supoor Hero evolves from Lodo starting at level 28. As of Yo-kai Watch 4 he is a One-chanceside Yo-kai of the Uwanosora Tribe. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch: Main game series: ** Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Sangokushi: Befriending Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 4: Befriending Yo-kai * Yo-kai Watch (animation): Recurring Yo-kai. Biology He shares his appearance with like Lodo, except for wearing a toy superhero mask and a red makeshift cape. The mask is red, with blue visors and a golden wisp decoration. Supoor Hero tries to pass himself off as a superhero and adopts many dramatic mannerisms to fit the part, such as declaring his intentions and using battlecries. His objective is to make people miserable by turning them poor and unlucky. Conversely, he becomes distressed when people gain money. Many of Supoor Hero's battlecries are focused on miserly, petty ways to save, such as licking all the ice-cream off the lid. Supoor Hero makes the Inspirited lose all their money by firing a blast of energy from his hands, making anyone it hits unlucky. However, Noko's good luck completely nullifies and reverses these effects. Nate isn't very fond of him and Whisper was quick to point out how he's not really a superhero. In the "Ultimate Bear Boy" quest in Yo-Kai Watch 2, Nate convinces Supoor Hero to inspirit Eddie, but Supoor Hero quickly leaves, saying that Eddie is too rich. Supoor Hero wasn't very happy about becoming wealthier, though he doesn't seem to know that the Noko were the cause. Profile Yo-kai Watch Animation Series Supoor Hero debuted in ''Yo-kai Supoor Hero'' after Nate finds that he has somehow lost all the money he had been saving for a new comic book. Discovering Supoor Hero, Nate first summons Jibanyan, but Supoor Hero defeats him by turning his Next HarMEOWny fan attire into rags. Nate then summons Manjimutt, who proves to be immune to Supoor Hero's effects because he is already too pathetic. Manjimutt takes offense at this and runs away crying, leaving Supoor Hero to escape and wreak havoc on the city. However, Supoor Hero's attempts instead give his victims good luck and wealth, due to the presence of a group of Noko which reversed Supoor Hero's powers incrementally, to the point of turning his superhero costume to solid gold. Distressed by his newfound riches and luxury, Supoor Hero declares that he can no longer be considered a hero of poverty, changing his name to "Suposh Hero" (Okanenaruder (お金成ダー), playing on okane naru, "gaining money", in the original). The effects of the Noko end up turning him into one of them, but not before Nate receives his Yo-kai Medal. In [[EP105|''Evil Year 5 Class 1: Supoor Hero Explodes!!]], Supoor Hero (the second one) is after Kirara and considers her his enemy. Hailey and Usapyon go with Supoor Hero to see him lose every time he tries to use his powers on him. In the end, he becomes a Noko and reunites with the first Supoor Hero (who is now a Noko). In EP118, a third Supoor Hero was part of Verygoodsir meeting about 5 class 1. It is unknown if this was either of the previous ones or a new Supoor Hero. ''Yo-kai Watch! He appears again in YW004, where suddenly becomes rich, and is referred to as "Modern Money Snider". Whisper joins him, but they both soon lose all their money and become poor. Nate summons Shakey to get rid of them. Game Data Evolution Fusion Stats Attribute Tolerance Moveset |60|-|Single enemy}} |80-120|Wind|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai frivolously scatters money around.}} |36x5|-|All enemies|Tosses all his coins at the enemy with great force.}} ||-|6 = Counterattacks right after dodging enemy.}} Etymology * "Okanenider" plays on the phrase okane ga nai ("got no money") and is composed in a way reminiscent of tokusatsu superhero names. * "Supoor Hero" combines "super" and "poor" while also being a play on the word "super hero". * "Paupermán" combines "Paupérrimo" (Pauper) and "Man", termination for superhero. Origin See Lodo#Trivia. Trivia * Its random names are: Capey, Crusader, Paul, and Hotshot. In Other Languages * Italian: Povereroe * Spanish: Pauperman * German: Blank-Man * French: Ivanupieds * Portuguese (Brazil): Pobre-Herói Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Rank A Yo-kai Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Wind-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Milk Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Blue Yo-kai Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:One-chanceside